Hiroshima
Hiroshima is a city that had eventually changed the world when the bomb had exploded in their area. Hiroshima may become popular due to its relationship with other townhumans, mainly American states. Description Appearance Today's Appearance Hiroshima wears a casual white turtleneck and a black-blue skirt, mainly resembling Japan, their grandmother. Hiroshima is normally wearing this every single day, but will sometimes change to a fitting pink hoodie with white sleeves, two flags (Her's and Nagasaki's) beside the zipper. A white t-shirt and then some denim bright blue shorts. 1939-1945 Appearance Hiroshima's appearance was devastating. Pipes had grown out of her back and connected to her gas mask. She wore ragged clothes and had gas coming out of her gas mask. The toxins from the bombing had changed Hiroshima a lot. The ragged clothing was an old kimono that today still hangs in her wardrobe. It was golden rich red with bright gold flowers and patterns sewed into the traditional dress. This dress was also created by her great great grandmother, the Japanese Empire. '''Her arm is also ripped off, showing how much damage was caused. She also took the form of a '''child. Personality Today's Personality Hiroshima is nice and kind. She doesn't bite at all, but regardless, she doesn't like talking about 70 or more years ago. The bombing is still a sensitive subject her, mainly having nightmares about it every night. Hiroshima despises the American states, even if she has to pretend to like them, she despises their work. After all those years of torture, she couldn't help but notice how much damage they've also caused her sister, Nagasaki. 1939-1945 Personality Afraid, scared, horrified. Hiroshima had lost almost both her arms and could've died, but made it out alive. Japanese Empire brought her back home, but she couldn't stay. She told her other sisters and brothers to watch over her, before hearing more recent news. Nagasaki also being bombed as well, they were both damaged badly. Hiroshima was afraid and scared that a dangerous American could pop out of anywhere by any moment and kill her straightforwardly. Showing so much fear, when Hiroshima was at least little bit healed, she couldn't leave her room without anyone being there for her. Interests Hiroshima is interested in Japanese culture, but mainly traveling to see her relatives and meet her grandmother Japanese Empire, who is normally at the graveyard. But most like other things, she mainly sees America who is either taking Japan away from her and her siblings or just wanting to come to bug them. To this day, Hiroshima is still possibly thinking of avenging her fallen and get revenge on putting her through much pain. History Early History Hiroshima was originally a region where it was a small fishing village along the shores of Hiroshima bay. In the 12th century, the village was rather prosperous and was economically attached to a Zen Buddhist temple called Mitaki-ji. This new prosperity was partly caused by the increase of trade with the rest of Japan under the auspices of the Taira Clan. Sengoku and Edo periods (1589-1871) Hiroshima was established on the delta coastline of the Seto Inland Sea in 1589 by powerful warlord Mōri Terumoto. Hiroshima Castle was quickly built, and in 1593 Mōri moved in. Terumoto was on the losing side at the Battle of Sekigahara. The winner of the battle, Tokugawa Ieyasu, deprived Mōri Terumoto of most of his fiefs, including Hiroshima and gave Aki Province to Masanori Fukushima, a daimyō who had supported Tokugawa. From 1619 until 1871, Hiroshima was ruled by the Asano clan. Imperial period (1871-1939) After the Han was abolished in 1871, the city became the capital of Hiroshima Prefecture. Hiroshima became a major urban center during the imperial period, as the Japanese economy shifted from primarily rural to urban industries. During the 1870s, one of the seven government-sponsored English language schools was established in Hiroshima. Ujina Harbor was constructed through the efforts of Hiroshima Governor Sadaaki Senda in the 1880s, allowing Hiroshima to become an important port city. The San'yō Railway was extended to Hiroshima in 1894, and a rail line from the main station to the harbor was constructed for military transportation during the First Sino-Japanese War. During that war, the Japanese government moved temporarily to Hiroshima, and Emperor Meiji maintained his headquarters at Hiroshima Castle from September 15, 1894, to April 27, 1895. The significance of Hiroshima for the Japanese government can be discerned from the fact that the first round of talks between Chinese and Japanese representatives to end the Sino-Japanese War was held in Hiroshima, from February 1 to February 4, 1895. New industrial plants, including cotton mills, were established in Hiroshima in the late 19th century. Further industrialization in Hiroshima was stimulated during the Russo-Japanese War in 1904, which required the development and production of military supplies. The Hiroshima Prefectural Commercial Exhibition Hall was constructed in 1915 as a center for trade and exhibition of new products. Later, its name was changed to Hiroshima Prefectural Product Exhibition Hall, and again to Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall. During World War I, Hiroshima became a focal point of military activity, as the Japanese government entered the war on the Allied side. About 500 German prisoners of war were held in Ninoshima Island in Hiroshima Bay. The growth of Hiroshima as a city continued after the First World War, as the city now attracted the attention of the Catholic Church, and on May 4, 1923, and Apostolic Vicar was appointed for that city. World War II, The Atomic Bombing (1939-1945) warning, this part of history may hurt or offend those who read. please, read with caution. During World War II, the Second General Army and Chūgoku Regional Army were headquartered in Hiroshima, and the Army Marine Headquarters was located at Ujina port. The city also had large depots of military supplies and was a key center for shipping. The bombing of Tokyo and other cities in Japan during World War II caused widespread destruction and hundreds of thousands of civilian deaths. There were no such air raids on Hiroshima. However, a real threat existed and was recognized. In order to protect against potential firebombings in Hiroshima, school children aged 11–14 years were mobilized to demolish houses and create firebreaks. On Monday, August 6, 1945, at 8:15 a.m., the nuclear weapon "Little Boy" was dropped on Hiroshima from an American Boeing B-29 Superfortress, the Enola Gay, flown by Colonel Paul Tibbets, directly killing at least 70,000 people, including thousands of Korean slave laborers. Fewer than 10% of the casualties were military. By the end of the year, injury and radiation brought the total number of deaths to 90,000–166,000. The population before the bombing was around 345,000. About 70% of the city's buildings were destroyed, and another 7% severely damaged. The public release of film footage of the city following the attack, and some of the Atomic Bomb Casualty Commission research the human effects of the attack, were restricted during the occupation of Japan, and much of this information was censored until the signing of the Treaty of San Francisco in 1951, restoring control to the Japanese. As Ian Buruma observed, "News of the terrible consequences of the atom bomb attacks on Japan was deliberately withheld from the Japanese public by US military censors during the Allied occupation—even as they sought to teach the natives the virtues of a free press. Casualty statistics were suppressed. A film shot by Japanese cameramen in Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the bombings were confiscated. "Hiroshima", the account was written by John Hersey for The New Yorker, had a huge impact in the US, but was banned in Japan. As John Dower says: 'In the localities themselves, suffering was compounded not merely by the unprecedented nature of the catastrophe ... but also by the fact that public struggle with this traumatic experience was not permitted." The US occupation authorities maintained a monopoly on scientific and medical information about the effects of the atomic bomb through the work of the Atomic Bomb Casualty Commission, which treated the data gathered in studies of hibakusha as privileged information rather than making the results available for the treatment of victims or providing financial or medical support to aid victims. The book Hiroshima by John Hersey has originally published in article form in the magazine The New Yorker, on 31 August 1946. It is reported to have reached Tokyo, in English, at least by January 1947 and the translated version was released in Japan in 1949. Despite the fact that the article was planned to be published over four issues, "Hiroshima" made up the entire contents of one issue of the magazine. Hiroshima narrates the stories of six bomb survivors immediately prior to and four months after the dropping of the Little Boy bomb. Oleander (Nerium) is the official flower of the city of Hiroshima because it was the first to bloom again after the explosion of the atomic bomb in 1945. Postwar period (1945-present) On September 17, 1945, Hiroshima was struck by the Makurazaki Typhoon (Typhoon Ida). Hiroshima Prefecture suffered more than 3,000 deaths and injuries, about half the national total. More than half the bridges in the city were destroyed, along with heavy damage to roads and railroads, further devastating the city. Hiroshima was rebuilt after the war, with help from the national government through the Hiroshima Peace Memorial City Construction Law passed in 1949. It provided financial assistance for reconstruction, along with land donated that was previously owned by the national government and used by the Imperial military. In 1949, a design was selected for the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park. Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall, the closest surviving building to the location of the bomb's detonation, was designated the Genbaku Dome (原爆ドーム) or "Atomic Dome", a part of the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park. The Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum was opened in 1955 in the Peace Park. Hiroshima also contains a Peace Pagoda, built-in 1966 by Nipponzan-Myōhōji. Uniquely, the pagoda is made of steel, rather than the usual stone. Hiroshima was proclaimed a City of Peace by the Japanese parliament in 1949, at the initiative of its mayor, Shinzo Hamai (1905–1968). As a result, the city of Hiroshima received more international attention as a desirable location for holding international conferences on peace as well as social issues. As part of that effort, the Hiroshima Interpreters' and Guide's Association (HIGA) was established in 1992 in order to facilitate interpretation for conferences, and the Hiroshima Peace Institute was established in 1998 within the Hiroshima University. The city government continues to advocate the abolition of all nuclear weapons and the Mayor of Hiroshima is the president of Mayors for Peace, an international Mayoral organization mobilizing cities and citizens worldwide to abolish and eliminate nuclear weapons by the year 2020. On May 27, 2016, Barack Obama became the first sitting United States president to visit Hiroshima since the atomic bombing. Schedule Hiroshima is situated on the Ōta River delta, on Hiroshima Bay, facing the Seto Inland Sea on its south side. The river's six channels divide Hiroshima into several islets. Foreign Relations International Relations Twin towns and sister cities - Honolulu, United States (1959) - Volgograd, Russia (1972) - Hanover, Germany (1983) - Daegu, South Korea (1997) - Chongqing, People's Republic of China (1986) - Montreal, Quebec, Canada (1998) Within Japan, Hiroshima has a similar relationship with Nagasaki Geography Hiroshima Prefecture is located in the southwest of Japan. It has a rich topography with the islands and the clear waters of the Seto Inland Sea in the south and the impressive Chugoku Mountains to the north. Hiroshima Prefecture's population is 2.84 million, which is 2.2% of Japan's total. Relations Family Japan - Mother/Grandmother (Depends on person) Japanese Empire - Great Grandmother/Mother (Depends on person) Tokyo - Brother/Sister/cousin (Depends on person) Osaka - Brother/Sister/cousin (Depends on person) Kyoto - Brother/Sister/cousin (Depends on person) Sapporo - Brother/sister/cousin (Depends on person) Nagoya - Brother/sister/cousin (Depends on person) Yokohama - Brother/sister/cousin (Depends on person) Fukuoka - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kanazawa - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kobe - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Nara - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Takayama - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Nagasaki - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Shinjuku - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Sendai - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Hakone - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kamakura - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Shirakawa - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Nagano - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kitakyushu - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Shibuya - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kagoshima - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Matsumoto - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kawaisaki - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Nikko - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Naha - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Matsue - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kumamoto - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kurashiki - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Hakodate - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Kawagoe - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Hamamatsu - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Matsuyama - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Otaro - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Himeji - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Takamatsu - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Chiba - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Niigata - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Obayama - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Yamanashi Prefecture - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Saitama - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Maebashi - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Shizuoka - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Sakai - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Utsunomiya - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Morioka - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Hikone, Shiga - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Yubari - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Okinawa - Brother/Sister/Cousin (Depends on person) Friends Neutral Most Cities Enemies America - "You almost killed me! Even my sister! Don't you understand!? We did nothing to you! It was my grandmother/mother, not me and my sister! You took everything away from me, and you don't even know what you've done. Good job America, you've officially made me in the worst condition." Category:Countries